Sur un air de piano
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Une mélodie s'élève dans les airs... avec elle se matérialise la chagrin et la solitude de celui qui en a composé les partitions...


Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : 12

Sur un air de piano…

Le jeune homme détailla l'ensemble des ruines qui se dressait devant lui. Avant, c'était une magnifique demeure. Maintenant… maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un amas de briques tenant tant bien que mal en un seul morceau. Enfin pour ce qui en restait. Jetant son sac sur le dos, il poussa le grillage de l'entrée. Celle-ci grinça quelque peu sous ses doigts avant de céder. Empruntant le sentier, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Tout au long du chemin, des flots de souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il eut une pensée pour ses compagnons. Que devenaient-ils à présent ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était parti il y a quatre ans et depuis, n'était jamais revenu. Jamais… jusqu'à ce jour.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte principale, le battant ne tenant plus depuis longtemps ayant céder. Ses pas résonnèrent dans le long couloir, plongé par endroit dans le noir. Quatre ans déjà…. Et il n'avait pas changé. Au cours de ses années, il avait perfectionné ses techniques, voyagé à travers la galaxie mais… mais un sentiment de manque lui étreignait le cœur. Oui, il lui manquait quelque chose, il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. S'il avait détesté la guerre, il détestait encore plus ce qu'elle avait fait de lui. Il n'avait pas sa place dans un monde de paix. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Rien n'avait changé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si, il avait fait un bond en arrière, comme si…. Comme si, ils étaient tous là, comme par le passé. Le passé… le mot était exacte. Chacun menait sa propre vie maintenant. Loin des souffrances que leur avait fait subir la guerre. Tout le monde voulait oublier. Mais lui… lui n'y parvenait pas.

Laissant tomber son sac au milieu de la pièce, il se dirigea vers le piano. Celui-ci était en parfait état. Passant délicatement le revers de sa main dessus, il se sentit soudainement perdu. Un sourire triste effleura son visage. Pourquoi vivait-il ? Il promena son regard sous les touches puis, avec hésitation, appuya sur quelques unes d'entre-elles. Le son qui en résultait prouvait qu'il était parfaitement accordé. Depuis le début de son voyage, la même question lui revint sans cesse en tête. Pourquoi revenir ? Il n'avait toujours pas trouver la réponse. Si un tant soit peu réponse y avait.

S'asseyant sur le petit tabouret, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches. La mélodie qui en résultait était à la fois triste et douce, c'était une chanson d'amour. Pour qui ? Cela n'avait aucune importance à présent. Il l'avait composé il y a quatre ans mais ne l'avait jamais joué. Peut-être parce que déjà à ce moment là, il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il se laissa porter par la musique, ne s'arrêta pas de jouer. La mélodie emplissait maintenant l'ensemble de la demeure. C'est comme si elle revivait, se souvenait elle aussi… se souvenait de ses événements tragiques et des moments de joies. Ces moments qui rapprochent les personnes et font naître en eux des sentiments qu'elles ne croyaient possible. Certes, il ne lui avait rien dit. Mais quelle importance lorsque l'on sait que l'on sera rejet ? Quelle importance…. Une ombre voila son regard mais il continua à jouer. Il voulait la jouer une fois jusqu'au bout… une seule fois et après….

Les dernières notes retentirent dans la pièce. Cette chanson était pour eux ou plutôt… pour lui. Pour lui qui ne l'entendrait jamais, pour cette personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier mais qui faisait parti de son passé. Deux mains se nouèrent autour de cou. Il se raidit. Cette présence, il ne la connaissait que trop bien mais n'osait se retourner de peur de briser ce rêve. Car cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

« Tu es enfin revenu… »

L'étreinte se fit plus forte. Des larmes perlèrent dans son cou. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était là, se tenant derrière lui et… pleurait… il se retourna légèrement, une lueur partagée entre la tristesse et la joie dans les yeux. Il lui caressa le visage d'une main hésitante.

« Duo…. ? »

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête tout en lui adressant un sourire quelque peu gêné et de se jeter à son cou.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça… Hee-chan… plus jamais… »

Un bruit provenant de l'entrée attira son attention. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se tenaient sur le seuil. Eux aussi étaient venus. Comment ils l'avait trouvé, il ne se savait pas, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il serrait Duo dans ses bras. Mais il était heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Bienvenue à la maison »

Les paroles de Quatre, prononcées de sa voix la plus douce, le fit craquer et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une seule larme qui prouvait à elle seule que même le soldat parfait avait besoin des autres mais surtout… de la présence d'un certain Maxwell à ses côtés…

Fin


End file.
